


shame on you

by psychopathicdorito (orphan_account)



Series: Adrinette April [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Established Relationship, F/M, also chloe is a liar, day 16: in 10 years/aged up, featuring: adrien and marinette are living the dream, in where chloe forgets that adrinette was a thing in their school years, just why, late upload!, post-reveal, why, why am i doing this why do i keep writing chloe in all my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychopathicdorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little does Chloé know, Marinette can see through all of her lies. (Day #16 of Adrinette April [late upload!] Topic for the day is: in 10 years/aged up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	shame on you

“...and _then_...Yes!”

Marinette’s eyes widened as she looked up from her phone. She knew that voice – she’d know that voice anywhere.

With a grimace, she peeked to find none other than Chloé Bourgeois. The school bully seemed to look the same as ever – she even wore the same shade of painfully bright yellow – and she was yapping on her phone like there was no tomorrow.

Marinette sighed, shaking her head as she turned back to her phone. What Chloé was doing back at their old school, she didn’t know, and she didn’t have any intent on finding out.

But it seemed that fate had other plans.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the smirking blonde, instead sending a fake smile her way as she greeted her. “Hi, Chloé.”

“What are _you_ doing _here_?” Chloé snarled, hands on her hips as she waited for Marinette’s answer.

“I’m, uh, waiting for my boyfriend to finish with his classes. We’re going to eat out.” Marinette supplied, not allowing Chloé the leisure of finding out _who_ her boyfriend was. “And you?”

Chloé sent her a smug smile before promptly taking a seat beside her – it was an understatement to say that Marinette was surprised. The blonde leaned forward, making sure Marinette was paying attention before saying, “Adrien works here.”

“Okay?” Marinette murmured, frowning at the statement. “And...?”

“Well, as we all know, my Adrikins was _devastated_ when I had to leave New York.” Chloé sighed, fanning herself as a look of sorrow came upon her face. “He _begged_ me not to leave, but I had to – that’s what happens when you’re a famous fashion designer.”

Marinette nodded slowly, acting as if she was interested in Chloé’s little story riddled with lies. Obviously satisfied with this reaction, Chloé continued, moving her hands to and fro as she told her story.

“I just arrived last night, you know. I have _tons_ of work to do back in New York, but I’d do anything for my sweet Adrikins. He actually doesn’t know I’m coming – it’s a surprise.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll be surprised.” Marinette grinned. “I didn’t know you were a fashion designer. Why base at New York and not here in Paris?”

“Change of scenery.” Chloé answered quickly, eyes flitting around and refusing to look Marinette straight in the eye.

“Oh.” Marinette nodded.

“And you? Finally taken over that crusty little bakeshop?” Chloé snickered.

Marinette wanted to punch Chloé in the face, but she simply put on a small smile. “Oh, no, I told my parents to keep the shop for themselves – I make money with my designs, anyway.”

“Designs?” Chloé blinked, looking taken aback.

“I’m a fashion designer myself.” Marinette beamed.

“Y-you are?” Chloé looked nervous now, her hands fidgeting with her ridiculously large bag.

The raven-haired girl nodded. “I sort of won the contest I joined in, so it helped me to boost my brand. But I’m still starting out. Stressful, but it’s worth it. But then again, I don’t need to tell you all this – you probably know this already, don’t you?”

Marinette nodded thoughtfully to herself, not letting Chloé answer. “Mr. Agreste said it was normal for a fashion designer my age. It’s really cool I got to talk to him – you know, Adrien’s father?”

“You got to talk to _him_?” Chloé gaped.

Marinette blinked in innocence at Chloé. “Didn’t you?”

It took a few seconds for Chloé to compose herself, and she nodded quickly, uttering a fake laugh. “O-of course!” Chloé scoffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder – Marinette gagged at the scent of the overpowering cologne. “What kind of fashion designer wouldn’t?”

In all honesty, Marinette _had_ been able to talk with Gabriel Agreste, and it had been to ask for some advice on fashion – but it had been rather awkward considering the reason why Marinette had a rather close connection to the Agreste family.

Chloé didn’t need to know _that_ , though.

Suddenly, Marinette’s phone started to ring loudly, and she sent Chloé an apologetic look before walking out to answer the call.

Once she was out of sight, she answered the call and let out a laugh she had been holding in. The woman on the other side of the phone frowned, sending the phone she held in one hand a look before cautiously placing it back next to her ear.

“Marinette? Girl, are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m _better_ than okay, Alya.” Marinette grinned, body shaking with the giggles she was keeping in. “You will not _believe_ who I just saw...”

* * *

“Adrien!” Plagg whined, falling into a heap on Adrien’s keyboard.

“Plagg, get off.” Adrien sighed, trying to move the kwami with his hand to no avail.

“Adrien, I’m hungry.” Plagg continued to whine, ignoring his holder’s statement.

“So am I – you don’t see me complaining about it.” Adrien murmured, rolling his eyes. “Get off, Plagg, I’m going to be late for my next class.”

“Tikki gets cookies all the time from Marinette. It’s unfair.” Plagg mumbled, finally flying off the laptop, only to land in Adrien’s hair, where he continued to sulk.

“That’s because _Tikki_ doesn’t complain.” Adrien moved to grab Plagg from above his head, shoving him unceremoniously into his bag. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

Plagg gave a little harrumph before sinking back into Adrien’s bag, and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Plagg’s little gasp of surprise at the Camembert in the man’s bag.

The kwami’s head popped out of Adrien’s bag, looking sheepish as he extended a slice of Camembert up at him, asking, “You want some?”

“Er, thanks, but no thanks.” Adrien grinned. The kwami shrugged, sinking back into the bag. Adrien shook his head in amusement and zipped his bag shut, grabbing his laptop and other teaching materials as he made his way to his old classroom – this time, as a physics teacher.

“Alright, alright, settle down.” he called as soon as he walked in, shaking his head at the sight of his rowdy students. “Good morning, class.”

The hour passed like normal, with his students holding back laughs whenever he made puns, and with the classroom getting as rowdy as usual when he proposed a game with a free croissant as a prize – courtesy of Tom and Sabine’s. It was a daily ritual of Adrien’s, buying croissants at the nearby bakery to use as a prize for his class. At first, they hadn’t thought it was worth it, but after the first winner had declared it “the best croissant I’ve ever tasted”, it wasn’t long before Adrien’s students grew competitive over a single croissant.

“Remember, your group presentations will be presented on Wednesday.” Adrien called after the retreating backs of his students, sending smiles and waves to the ones who bid him a good day. As soon as the last student was out, Plagg reappeared, looking satisfied and full.

Sure enough, the kwami let out a burp, grinning up at Adrien as the latter gagged, waving a hand in front of his nose in an attempt to try and ward off the stench of Camembert.

“You have one new message.” he grinned. Adrien shook his head, grabbing his phone and smiling as he saw who it was from.

“Come on, Plagg.”

“Where are we going?” Plagg queried, hiding in the pocket of Adrien’s shirt.

“Lunch. You okay with cheesecake?” Adrien mumbled, eyes lowered onto his phone, trying his best to be quiet with the question, since there were other people looking his way.

“Well, as long as there’s cheese –”

“Adrien!”

Adrien struggled to stand upright as something hit him square in the chest. As he shook his head to try and recover from the initial shock, he found himself staring down at a familiar face and familiar blonde hair.

“Chloé?” he asked, surprised. “I thought you were in New York?”

“Surprise! I came back for you, Adrikins.” she purred, placing a hand on his chest and leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. Adrien gulped, taking one step backward to avoid said kiss.

Adrien laughed nervously, taking Chloé’s hands off his chest. “Look, Chloé, I appreciate the surprise, but -”  
“Adrien!”

Both Chloé and Adrien turned to find Alya, Nino, and Marinette making their way over to the blonde teacher, a smile clear on their faces.

“Look, I should probably go, Chloé.” Adrien smiled apologetically. “I have a date with my girlfriend, I’d hate to leave her hanging –”

“Girlfriend?” Chloé screeched. “You have a _girlfriend?_ ”

“Uh, yes?” Adrien frowned, tilting his head in confusion. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Speaking of which, where _is_ she?” Nino asked, hands on his hips as he frowned, looking around. "She was here just a second ago -" 

"There she is!" Adrien beamed, leaving Chloé to stare in shock as he made his way over to a beaming Marinette and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Marinette?!"

The raven-haired girl blinked innocently at Chloé, as if she had not a single idea as to why the girl was fuming at her. "Yes?"

"How are _you_ Adrien's girlfriend?!" the blonde shrieked.

"That is a story you don't want to hear." Alya snickered. "

"Trust us on this one. We've been dealing with their cheesiness since _forever._ " Nino said, rolling his eyes.

"We're like their parents, by this rate." Alya sighed.

"In that case," Adrien grinned, eyes sparkling, "do I have the _parmesan_ to kiss Marinette?"

" _Adrien!_ "

"I'm thinking that's a no." Marinette laughed, watching as Adrien pouted. She then turned to Chloé, giving her yet another innocent smile before saying, "It was nice seeing you again, Chloé!" and dragging a confused Adrien away.

As soon as they were a long way away from the school, Marinette and Alya exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, leaving Adrien and Nino confused.

"Uh, hello? We have no idea what just happened." Nino reminded the still-laughing girls as they struggled to calm down.

"We'll tell you over lunch." Alya giggled, shaking her head.

Marinette nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself as she smiled up at a still confused Adrien. "Come on, or else you might not have a lunch break."

Just like that, Adrien snapped back to his usual cheeky self, snaking his arm around Marinette's waist as he murmured, "You take such good care of me."

Marinette blushed, but not before answering back, "That's what people do to the people they love."

As Adrien and Marinette seemed to forget the world and leaned closer to each other, lips almost meeting in what should have been a passionate kiss…

"Marinette? Marinette?"

Adrien's gentle smile met Marinette's eyes as she blinked up sleepily at him, still confused as to why Adrien looked way younger.

"You're…young again?" the raven-haired girl murmured, placing a hand on Adrien's cheek.

Adrien frowned, looking confused as well. "What are you talking about, Mari?"

Marinette looked around, eyes widening as she realized she was in her old bedroom. She was sitting up in her bed, with Adrien watching her with curiosity at what she was going to say next.

"It was all a dream?" Marinette murmured to herself.

"What was?"

With a start, Marinette turned to Adrien, blush crossing her face as she shook her head rapidly. "N-nothing! Nothing, nothing!" she stuttered, laughing nervously as she looked up at Adrien, hoping he would take the bait.

The blonde model knew that Marinette was lying, but he instead smiled and pretended to take her word for it. "Well, I'm pretty sure it was a good dream if I was in it." Adrien smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Marinette.

Marinette smiled, leaning against Adrien's shoulder and taking the boy by surprise. "Marinette?" he asked, making sure she was okay.

The girl was silent as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, humming contentedly to herself. She felt Adrien's warm chuckle as he grabbed one of her hands, pressing it to his lips in his little show of affection.

A smile crossed Marinette's face as she and Adrien felt silent, both enjoying the company of the other as the rain poured outside Marinette's window.

Maybe the dream wasn't so far from reality, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should really stop using Chloé as a character in my stories, really, I'm getting annoyed with myself at this point. Anyway, please forgive me. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I love all your sweet comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon. This is a work of fanfiction and is non-canon.


End file.
